Eternal Snow
by Kawa-san
Summary: Otro oneshot que ni idea de como describir... solo, lean n.ñ [ZeLink]


**Eternal Snow**

La joven rubia caminaba tristemente por los pasillos del majestuoso castillo, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, y la mirada cabizbaja. La princesa Zelda estaba deprimida, pues, se había percatado al fin que, ese amor que tenía hacia a su enamorado, le sería siempre imposible. Pero ese día, lo había tratado de la manera más fría, y era por eso que se sentía así, sentía que el muchacho no volvería, y, que de nuevo estaría sola, en ese castillo que maldecía todas las mañanas al despertar, y todas las noches al dormir.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo ignorado de esa manera tan cruel? ¿Por qué sus vidas no podían dejarlos estar juntos? Pero… ¿y si él no la amaba? Eso le preocupaba también. Zelda ya no podía aguantar más, deseaba dejar todo, poder escapar y ser libre de todo eso, y poder amar, al joven que más quería, sin preocupación alguna…

Llegó a su habitación, y cerró la puerta con llave, y después continuó con su desahogo. Se quitó esa maldita armadura que se le obligaba a vestir, y esas horribles altas zapatillas. La tiara la dejó en una pequeña caja, y se sentó en la silla de su pequeño escritorio, encendió una vela, pues ya estaba oscuro. Tomó su pluma, la remojo en la tinta y comenzó a escribir, como cada noche lo había estado haciendo.

Parecía que las palabras le fluían, pues no se detenía, más que a remojar la pluma. Volvió a meter la pluma en el tintero y ahí lo dejó. Ese que pensó al principio como poema, le había gustado tanto, que ahora quería hacer algo más con sus escritos. Abrió uno de sus cajones, y se encontró con hojas pautadas. – _¿Una canción? ¿Y por qué no? Tal vez hasta quede bien.-_ pensó la joven princesa. Una fría brisa entró por su ventana, demostrando que esa noche nevaría. Se levantó, para cerrar la ventana –_Aún debo pensar en el título-_ pensó. Vio después, como poco a poco, nieve comenzaba a caer. Volteó su mirada al cielo, y vio como parecía la nieve eterna –Nieve Eterna…- susurró, para después cerrar la ventana.

**ÇÇÇoooÇÇÇ**

Link estaba en la cocina del castillo, cenando con los soldados, pero, pues, el muchacho no había probado nada, su plato seguía intacto. Uno de los jóvenes soldados que se sentaba junto a él le habló –Hey, Link, no has probado bocado, ¿qué pasa contigo?- le preguntó.

-Nada, solo, no tengo apetito- contestó mientras le dejo el plato y se iba a su habitación que el rey le había dado en el palacio. -_¿Qué pasa contigo Zelda? De niños jamás me trataste así… ¿acaso le habré ofendido de alguna manera? No… no lo creo._- pensó.

Continuó caminando por los largos pasillos, y siempre, tenía que pasar por el dormitorio de la princesa. Volteó la mirada a la puerta. Quería tocarla, pero, no tuvo el valor para hacerlo, solo, siguió con su camino. Llegó a su habitación, y se limitó a irse a dormir, pues ya nada más podía hacer… pero, no podía olvidar lo ocurrido ese día…

**-------FLASH BACK-------**

Link se encargaba de vigilar a la princesa Zelda, desde que ella salía de su habitación, hasta que regresara a esta. Había estado sintiendo a la chica muy distante y fría los últimos meses, desde que había empezado a tomar clases de leyes del reino. No entendía que era lo que ocurría, si se conocían desde niños, y ahora, ella básicamente le ignoraba. Se sentó detrás de la puerta de la biblioteca, como siempre lo hacía. Estaba apunto de dormirse, cuando escuchó un grito de molesto, aparentemente de la princesa -¡USTED NO PUEDE DAR OPINIONES DE LO QUE HAGO O NO! ¡SOLO ES UN PROFESOR! ¡NO MI PADRE!- Zelda parecía furiosa, y solo salió, azotando la puerta, para que ese profesor la dejara.

Link se levantó inmediatamente, y la comenzó a seguir –princesa- la llamó, como siempre debía hacerlo en público, pero ella siguió caminando sin detenerse. La siguió hasta el jardín trasero, donde había una puerta que conducía al gran salón, que por esas fechas estaba vacío. –Zelda, ¿qué pasa?- insistió él, al darse cuenta que estaban solos.

Ella se mantenía dándole la espalda e ignorándolo. –Por favor, contéstame, ¿qué ha pasado con tigo estos últimos meses?- insistió.

-Nada- dijo sin importancia alguna. –Absolutamente nada, así que, ahora, te pido que te vallas.- se formó silencio. Link no se movía. –Bien, si no te vas por una petición- dijo ella, aún si voltear a verle -¡Te ordeno que te largues!- gritó, imponente.

Link solo la miró, con pena, pues no creía que ahora ella le pidiera cosas así –como usted ordene, princesa- dijo haciendo una reverencia. Se acercó a la puerta que daba a otra habitación más, la abrió y solo le dijo antes de salir: -En verdad, siento que ya no eres la de antes- cerró la puerta, y se dirigió a un lugar para despejar su mente…

**-------FIN FLASH BACK-------**

Link volvió a cerrar sus ojos, e intentó dormir, pero, esos recuerdos no se lo permitían, pero, en cualquier momento sabía que, el sueño le vencería…

**ÇÇÇoooÇÇÇ**

Link se vistió como todos los días, y se paró frente a la puerta de la princesa, esperando a que saliera, para escoltarla a cada una de las clases que tenía que asistir. La joven salió, y solo pudo observar como él hacia una reverencia, sin decir palabra alguna, y la comenzaba a seguir.

Pasaron tantas clases aburridas, y Link siempre tenía que esperar fuera de la biblioteca. Del interior de su túnica sacó un pequeño libro que al parecer había comprado hace poco, pues no había avanzado mucho, y continuó leyéndolo, para distraerse un poco.

Veía que entraran los maestros y que también salieran. Fue cuando, pudo ver al profesor al que Zelda le había azotado la puerta el día anterior, y, tenía una venda en la nariz –muy buenas tardes, joven Link- le saludó el maestro. Link se levantó, hizo una mínima reverencia con la cabeza y le saludó también.

-Muy buenas tardes, señor.

-Dígame una cosa, ¿cómo es posible que usted aguante a la señorita todo el día?- preguntó él.

-No sé a que se refiere, además, ella nunca habla conmigo- concluyó Link, para volver a sentarse en el piso, y continuaba con su libro; el hombre, extrañado, sin decir ya nada, entró a la biblioteca, para continuar con su trabajo.

Zelda salió, aún con esa expresión fría, y al parecer, Link ahora también la tenía, pues no había dicho nada al ver la princesa, simplemente la siguió.

Estaba por anochecer, y Link debía llevar a la joven a su habitación. El camino fue largo y en silencio, pues ninguno se decidía por hablar, hasta que, arribaron a la habitación. La princesa estaba por entrar, cuando, unas hojas cayeron al suelo, y, algunas de ellas eran pautadas. Link se acercó a ayudarle, levantando algunas, y se las extendió- gracias- dijo ella.

Link le encerró con su brazo entre la puerta y su cuerpo -¿qué ha pasado contigo?- le preguntó –antes, me pedías que te ayudara con cosas como entenderle a algún ejercicio que te dejaban tus profesores o a acomodar tus libros, y ahora, parezco que soy un completo extraño en tu vida- le reprochó. Zelda se soltó del encierro del muchacho.

-Porque no necesito de nada ni de nadie- contestó aún fríamente. –Así que, si no te importa, necesito estar sola- inquirió ella.

-No voy a dejarte ir hasta que me expliques.

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡NO NECESITO DE NADIE!- contestó molesta, cerrándole la puerta en la cara al muchacho. Solo escuchó como la joven se sentaba detrás de la puerta, y como, comenzaba a llorar. Él se sentó del otro lado de la puerta, y creyó escuchar algo.

-_¿Por qué le dije eso? ¿Por qué?- _pensó ella envuelta en lágrimas, que no le permitían formar palabras, pero, después de unos instantes, un murmullo comenzó a sonar:

_Me enamoré de ti, y ¿ahora qué ha de ocurrir?_

_¿Acaso mi actitud habrá de cambiar?_

El muchacho comenzó a escuchar con tranquilidad, pues su voz sonaba muy débil.

_¿Acaso te llegarás a dar cuenta de esto que siento?_

_Y siempre pienso que no he de decírtelo._

La voz de la joven se comenzaba a tranquilizar, y, dentro de su alcoba, comenzaba a abrir más su voz.

_Igual que la tranquila nieve_

_Mi amor seguirá apilándose_

_He de sostener mi pensar_

_No deseaba conocer __que es estar enamorado de alguien_

_Te amo, mis labios no cesarán_

_Pues debería llegar a ser libre totalmente de ti_

¿Acaso tenía ella a un enamorado? Ese era su pensamiento de Link. Siguió pensando, ¿y si era él?... No, no podía ser, ¿o si? Solo se pegó más a la puerta para seguir escuchando:

_Mi vista se ha de nublar cuando veo en el cristal_

_¿Por cuánto continuaré guardando esto?_

_Y ahora, mientras la vela se consume_

_¿Podrá también consumirse mi corazón?_

_He de mantenerme fuerte ante todo_

_Si nos vemos en la cruel tormenta_

_Sé que el frío se ira y_

_Te extraño, a cada momento que pienso en ti_

_Y esto que hice para ti_

_Lo guardaré por esta fría noche_

_Si fuera como nieve eternamente _

_Podría este sentimiento que tengo por ti aún esconderlo _

_He de sostener mi pensar_

_No deseaba conocer __que es estar enamorado de alguien_

_Te amo, este es mi desahogo_

_Deseo llorar, bajo el cielo invernal_

_Deseo tanto poder verte ahora…_

Ese último fragmento resonaba en su mente, era lo que se había grabado en si. Escuchó como ella estaba por acercarse a la puerta, por lo que se limitó a levantarse e irse a su habitación.

**ÇÇÇoooÇÇÇ**

Habían pasado tal vez dos semanas, y el invierno era oficial. Nieve cubría todo el lugar, y al fin Zelda, había podido descansar de sus fastidiosas clases.

Link se encontraba en un jardín que tenía una fuente, pero, que ahora estaba totalmente congelada. Zelda llevaba sus ropas invernales y estaba caminando por ahí, cuando, algo familiar llegó a sus oídos:

_He de sostener mi pensar_

_No deseaba conocer __que es estar enamorado de alguien_

_Te amo, este es mi desahogo_

_Deseo llorar, bajo el cielo invernal_

_Deseo tanto poder verte ahora…_

-_¿No es esa mi canción?_- pensó Zelda. Quiso ver de donde provenía la voz, y se encontró con Link, sentado en un banco, dándole la espalda. El muchacho terminó el verso, y ella se dispuso a preguntarle -¿de dónde sacaste esa canción?- el muchacho la volteó a ver.

-El viento puede llevar desde una hoja, hasta la más dulce voz- contestó él.

-¿Me escuchaste?- insistió ella.

-O, esa también puede ser otra opción- le contestó el, con una sonrisa. –Y sabes algo, todas las noches salgo a mi balcón, esperando que la autora salga y la entone de nuevo, para yo, poder acompañarla en ese final- concluyó él, dejando en sus manos, una pequeña flor, y, se acercó a la mejilla de la joven, dejando en esta, un beso de él. Zelda se quedó ahí, de pie, mientras escuchaba como se alejaba el sonido de los pies del muchacho.

Ella esperó a que anocheciera, salió al balcón de su habitación, y, entonó de nuevo la melodía, estaba por llegar al casi final, pero no parecía que nadie estuviera ahí.

_Si fuera como nieve eternamente _

_Podría este sentimiento que tengo por ti aún esconderlo…_

Tomó aire, y, cuando la última fase de la canción llegó, escuchó una voz no muy lejana acompañarle:

_He de sostener mi pensar_

_No deseaba conocer __que es estar enamorado de alguien_

_Te amo, este es mi desahogo_

_Deseo llorar, bajo el cielo invernal_

_Deseo tanto poder verte ahora…_

Terminó, suspiró, volteó a su izquierda, y pudo ver en el siguiente balcón, al muchacho rubio que tenía su vista fija en el cielo, pues, los copos de nieve de nuevo parecían querer caer, como la noche en que esa canción obtuvo su vida, y su nombre…

Cada día de ese invierno, cuando se encontraba Link a Zelda por los pasillos del palacio o en los jardines, él le entregaba una flor y le plantaba un beso en su mejilla, y después, en la noche, ambos salían. Ella entonaba toda la melodía, y el le acompañaba al final, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el muchacho, aprendía una parte más, hasta que, llegó el día en que la había memorizado toda, y esa noche supuso que la cantaría.

Zelda estaba en el jardín, esperando el memento del muchacho. Pudo ver que no había soldado alguno a su alrededor, y fue cuando vio llegar al muchacho, con una rosa, si, una rosa, ¿cómo la abría conseguido en esa época del año? No lo sabía. Pudo ver como se sentó junto a ella, y se la extendió. –Gracias- dijo ella. Esa frialdad entre los dos se había ido, y ahora eran amigos de nuevo, pero, ¿acaso sería solo amistad? ¡Por favor! ¡Esa melodía lo decía todo! Estaban enamorados.

Comenzó a anochecer, y el muchacho, se despidió con ese beso en la mejilla que siempre le dejaba.

Zelda regresó a su habitación, dejando la rosa en un florero, junto con el resto de las flores que había recibido. Abrió la puerta que le llevaba al balcón, y, sentado en la orilla estaba Link -¿Link?- lo llamó. El muchacho la volteó a ver -¿pasa algo?- le preguntó. Él asintió, se acercó a ella, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, y lo acercó al suyo, juntándolos en un beso.

Zelda se sorprendió al principio pero, después gustosa, le correspondió el beso. Se separaron, pues la naturaleza les pedía respirar, después, juntos, murmuraron: 

_He de sostener mi pensar_

_No deseaba conocer __que es estar enamorado de alguien_

_Te amo, este es mi desahogo_

_Deseo llorar, bajo el cielo invernal_

_Deseo tanto poder verte ahora…_

Se volvieron a besar gustosos, y el sonar de la puerta de la habitación sonó. Link se separó de ella, le dejo otro beso en la mejilla y salió para regresar a su balcón. La joven abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una sorpresa: un hermoso y enorme arreglo florar. –Princesa, llegó de un mensajero hace unos minutos con esta nota- dijo un soldado mientras le entregaba una pequeña hoja: 

_Igual que la tranquila nieve_

_Mi amor seguirá apilándose_

-_Link, yo también te amo_- pensó ella, mientras, ordenaba que dejaran el adorno en su escritorio.

**ÇÇÇoooÇÇÇ**

-Hija, siempre supe que ese muchacho era de buen corazón, y siempre quise que él estuviera con tigo- dijo el rey, mientras caminaba junto a su hija en un pasillo del castillo.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó ella.

-Si hija, puede ser parte de la familia- concluyó el rey.

Link estaba aún tarareando la melodía, hacía un par de horas que había hablado con el rey, y él, le había permitido la mano de su hija, y ahora, solo era que ella lo supiera. Zelda llegó donde él se encontraba -¡Link! ¿Supiste lo que dijo mi padre?- le preguntó muy emocionada.

-¿Qué me dio tu mano en matrimonio?- le dijo él, mientras le abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Acaso mi padre habló contigo?- él asintió.

-Y no pudo escoger mejor momento- dijo él mientras la besaba de nuevo, y de nueva cuenta, unos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, pareciendo, _Nieve Eterna…_

**ÇÇÇoooÇÇÇ**

**ToT… que lindo, adoré mi oneshot… aunque este final como que no me agradó n.ñ, pero wueno. Otro oneshot de mi inspiración nocturna: TERMINADO A LAS 1:31 AM DEL DÍA 6 DE MAYO DEL 07.**

**Wueno, la canción es mi adaptación de una canción de nombre Eternal Snow del anime Full Moon Wo Sagashite; la considero una de mis favoritas, y cuando vi la letra en inglés, me enamoré de la canción :8… wueno, sin más, me despido, esperando que haya sido de su agrado.**

**¡Chao!**


End file.
